Fushigi YuugiGone Bad
by Maia
Summary: Basically, about me and my two other best friends being sucked into the world of Ancient China. Fun, mystery, romance?, comedy...lots...of hyperness! :D Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Chapter 1 : UhmTHE BEGINNING HAHA

What if Whitney, Caitlin, and me was sucked into Fushigi Yuugi. :O! OMG. I'd be like  
WOAH! XO! Okay, I'm a little hyper...here we go!  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
One day at one of Maia's retarded sleep overs where we have all-night anime,  
Caitlin found a book behind the couch. Caitlin looked over at Maia who sat there  
mesmerized by the TV. Hey, Tasuki suddenly appeared on.  
  
"Maia...do you ever clean behind your couch?"  
  
Maia didn't respond as the picture of Tasuki didn't move, mainly because  
of the fact she had her finger on the pause control. Whitney was looking around  
her because she was kinda bored of staring at the non-moving picture of Tasuki.  
She hopped over beside Caitlin and dusted it off quickly.  
  
"Wooow. Lookie at the pretty cover!"  
  
Caitlin blinked. Maia didn't.  
  
"Oh goodie. It's a book about a peacock. Maia, what taste in books do you have?"  
  
Maia...again didn't respond. Caitlin shook her head in dismay and frowned  
as she slowly opened the book. Whitney pointed before she did.  
  
"MAYBE IT'LL SUCK US IN!!!!"  
  
Caitlin laughed and laughed. While Whitney didn't. Maia was silent.  
  
"HAHAHA. And HOW!?"  
  
Whitney just kinda shrugged and peered at the book beginning to read down.  
Caitlin blinked and read out loud.  
  
"Blah blah blah..hey..this stuff sounds familiar."  
  
She continued.  
  
"...and thus began the story of the three girls...what the heck?"  
  
A red light, an white light and a blue light appeared sucking each of the  
girls into the book. Caitlin into the red, Maia into the white(she had no clue  
what is going on due to the TV), and Whitney into the blue.  
  
BTW, for Caitlin reasons...Miaka-baka never came to this world. I'm sorry  
for them Miaka fans out there. Caitlin appeared in a red empty palace on a golden  
throne. Blinking for a second, she sat there wide eyed in her PJs.  
  
"OH. MY. GAWD. When I find Whitney...I'm going to KILL her."  
  
As for Whitney, she appeared in a bedroom, just sitting in the bed. A big  
bump next to her. She blinked for a moment before relizing she was with a man...  
in her PJs...OMG. She just stayed silent.  
  
"...e..e..."  
  
As for poor little adorable Maia, she appeared in the arms of what seemed  
to be a man with red hair...yes...yes...TASUKI. He blinked, she blinked(for the  
first time in an hour).  
  
"Woah, the resolution on this TV is really good, right Wee?.......Wee?"  
  
Tasuki blinked before dropping her on the floor.  
  
"Who the hell are you, woman?"  
  
Maia kinda...watched...dumbfounded. She looked around her FINALLY, seeing  
she's somewhere else than the TV room or Computer room. Her eyes widened.   
  
"GEEZUS. WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?"  
  
Tasuki blinked. He thought, "I think I'm gonna like this girl..." He  
grinned slightly.  
  
Meanwhile, Caitlin was still dumbfounded. Noticing she was on a throne,  
she decided to take this time to play around since Maia and Wee were no where in  
sight. She first looked left and right to make sure no one was there. Then she  
sat up straight and proud.  
  
"I'm the queen! BOW TO ME PEDESTRIANS! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--"  
  
Before she could finish her haha's..the royal guard stomped in. Pointing,  
he yelled out.  
  
"HEY! YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HIS HIGHNESS' THRONE!?"  
  
Caitlin blinked and eeped.  
  
"EHEHEE. Nothing. I'm uh...trying...uh...BYE."  
  
With that she ran off. The guard blinked before calling more guards and  
began the chase. Quickly, she ran down the halls and into one of the rooms. She  
heard the footsteps pass and she took a sigh of relief. A sword appeared at her  
throat.  
  
"Oh my gooood!"  
  
Long hair tied back into a ponytail hung loosely on the man's back as he  
held that sword firm. He frowned showing much authority.  
  
"EH...(long hair...eviiill...)"  
  
He finally spoke.  
  
"Who are you!? You dare come into my chambers without permission?"  
  
Caitlin didn't speak...she stood still and afraid.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Maia: OMG. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO CAAAAAAAAAIIIIITTTTTTLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIN!!!!!???? ;.;  
And where's Whitney!? And whatta bout me!? CUTE INNOCENT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..? ;]  
Thanks for reading, Chapter 2 coming soon. Please Review! ;.; Once I get to 15 I'll  
write Chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Stuff Happens

Maia: WELL PAINT ME RED AND STICK A CROWBAR UP MY BUTT! I haven't written to fanfiction.net in a LONG time! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how many reviews I was getting! I guess I'll continue. Didn't think anyone cared about my retarded rantings on my friends and uh…I? or Me..? Gleh..grammar. O_o… By the way, to Tasuki fan girls, there is no worry! I will not steal Tasuki! I am included in the fangirl mania, but Tasuki would hate me if he was real..and I met him…somehow. OH! AND BY THE WAY, NO ONE IS DEAD. KAY? I'M TOO LAZY TO THINK OF WITTY THINGS TO MAKE THEM BE ALIVE…OR SOMETHING.  
  
­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­  
Caitlinwas thinking back to her Bruce Lee tapes and wondering if she should attempt a move. The man lightly poked his sword into her neck as to threaten her. "Well!? Answer or face the consequences." Caitlin wasn't stupid, she moved back slightly. "OKAYOKAYSOIWASWATCHINGTHISTHINGONTVANDSUDDENLYIFOUNDABOOKBEHINDMAIASCOUCHANDOPENEDIT AND--" She paused. "Oh shit."  
  
Well, obviously you should've figured this one out. If you didn't you're kinda stupid. Nothing personal or anything. HOTOHORI stared, quite confused. "…" Caitlin turned to run, but many-a guards were standing behind her. "Don't move. I want to hear your story." He placed a hand on Caitlin's shoulder, she cringed and muttered, "Long…hair…must…chop…die…die."  
  
Well now…after five or ten minutes of saying "…e…ee….ee…eeee….", Whitney (Wee) shrieked out as loud as she possibly could. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man fell out of bed, pulling the covers off and rolling across the room in shock.  
  
"What the--!?! NO DA!?" Whitney shrieked more, but suddenly stopped and stared at the cute little blue haired Mohawk man. "…!"  
  
Chichiri stared at Whitney in confusion, ideas going through his head asking himself what he did last night, where was he, and if he remembers anything. Whitney stared back and started to drool, but stopped. "YOU'RE NOT A TV!" She screamed. "WHERE AM I!? I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I WANT TO BE WITH JHONEN VASQUEZ[1]! I'M SO CONFUUUUSED." He stared at her some more. "…no…da…?"  
  
Whitney stopped short. "OHMYGOD. IKNOWWHOYOUARE. CHICHIRI!" She eeped and eeeeeeeeeeeeped and eeepeeed. She almost peed herself in excitement. "CHICHIRICHICHIRICHICHIRI! Woah that's hard to say…"  
  
Chichiri just stared, "How do you know who I am, no da?" Whitney answered that fairly quickly with a whole biography on him and a quick summary of the whole Fushigi Yuugi series. Chichiri just stared, gaping.  
  
MEANWHILE AGAIN. Maia was on the verge of crying. "No…computer…no…TV with Tasuki's picture paused on his GORGEOUS face." Tasuki interrupted. "WHAT THE FUCK YA TALKIN' 'BOUT GIRL!?" Maia glanced to Tasuki…and stopped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." She pointed at him. "TASUKI-SAMA!" Tasuki stared oddly at Maia, shocked and confused. "WHAT THE HELL WITH THE -SAMA?!" She threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him. "YOU'RE REAL REAL REAL REAL!" Tasuki threw her down and spat. "EYUCK! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Maia was on the verge of crying again. "You…you...!" She started to cry, Tasuki frantically looked around to see if anyone was there and tried to calm her down. "SHH! SHHUSH…" She didn't stop. "SHUT UP." She stopped.  
  
"Now, who the hell are you?" A little angry mark thing appeared on his head, but he had a kind smile. It was like talking to a little kid dammit.  
  
  
Maia: SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT. I'll make up for it when I watch some Fushigi Yuugi and get really hyper. I'm gonna go work on Evil Love? Now and please the reviewers…cause they're getting mad too. 


End file.
